A Bundle of Wolf: A Remake
by bookshelves
Summary: Remember Edward's plan to get Bella pregnant with Jake's baby? What if Bella agreed to it? What starts out as a simple plan to save her life will tear families apart and threaten the newlywed's marriage.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a complete remake of my original story, "A Little Bundle of Wolf." Except this one will be loads better. I promise you. I had gotten a lot of traffic with the original-so I hope this one fares even _better. _Please enjoy! And don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen was a burning man.<p>

He watched as his wife slowly became weaker with each passing day. Her abdomen continued to stretch, the skin pulled taut over the devil child that was sucking the life from within her. Despite his pleas to let them abort the child, Bella was firm. She kept going on about things such as it was their _baby _and they just _couldn't murder _it. Well, he had a plan to fix this entire situation. He simply needed to get in touch with that dog, Jacob Black. Yes, he was key to this entire plan. Edward was sure that the mongrel was unaware of the situation that Bella was currently in. But once he was briefed, Edward had no doubt in his mind that the ingrate would have no qualms with doing _anything _to save Bella's life.

Edward was seated on the loveseat next to her, watching her carefully, as if at any moment, she might burst. Her skin had an almost gray tinge to it, and her hair lay mottled around her face. Despite her gigantic belly, her figure was close to skeletal. Bella could feel Edward's worried gaze on her, and she licked her cracked lips as she fidgeted listlessly.

"Will you please stop? You're making me nervous," she said quietly as she drew the blankets around her skinny form.

Surprised, Edward blinked and moved as if he were a statue, suddenly coming into life.

"What am I doing?" he asked, completely oblivious to his obvious smothering.

Bella, despite her weakness, managed to snort at this. What _wasn't _he doing, was the appropriate question. Edward, however, was no longer paying attention to his wife (a rarity in itself). Instead, his cobalt black eyes were squinted in the direction of the front door.

It was beginning to smell like wet dog.

Jacob Black had been pacing back and forth in front of the Cullen household for at least three minutes. In truth, he was surprised that nobody had come out yet to kick him off their property. Naturally, the boy was mumbling to himself the 'battle plan' he had spent all but ten seconds to think up.

"Okay…so if lover boy is there first…I'll go for his legs…take those out first. Bella will probably be somewhere behind him…I'll leave her for somebody else to take care of—"

"You'll do no such thing, mongrel," a smooth voice said beside him.

Jacob nearly jumped five feet in the air, turning sharply, and his muscles instantly tensing, as if he were about to transform. But instead, only one question tumbled out: "Where is she?"

Edward hushed him and pushed him back. Jacob rushed so that the blood sucker's cold skin wouldn't touch him. "What gives? Where is she?" he shouted.

Edward put up both of his hands, as if trying to placate the barking dog. "Please, be quiet. She can't know that you are here. At least, not yet. I must talk to you about something of utmost importance," he said quietly, the tone of his voice desperate.

Jacob hesitated for just a moment before continuing.

"Why the _hell _should I do what you say, _blood su-" _

Edward cut across him sharply.

"Bella is pregnant," he said bluntly, his face contorting into a tortured expression. "Come with me. See for yourself. Please, don't stare, or be too loud or rough. She'll be happy to see you…" And with that, Edward rushed back inside, not even bothering to see if Jacob was following behind him.

Not sure if he wanted to see the horrors that awaited him past that door, Jacob shuffled his feet slowly, taking big gulps of air as he walked inside to see Bella sprawled on the couch, her stomach grossly distorted. Quickly, he averted his eyes to focus instead on her smiling face.

Her face. She looked like hell.

"Jake," she crooned, "you've finally come to see me. I've missed you," she said, her voice throaty and wavering.

He had dealt with some hard shit, but this was the most difficult. He pasted a smile on his face as he came forward to take a hold of her limp hand. It was so cold.

"Hey, Bells… how you feeling, honey? I'm sorry…I've been…busy with stuff," he said carefully, while slowly moving his gaze to Edward, who was already studying him.

"I've been better. The baby kicks really hard," she piped. Edward stood suddenly, unable to take this any longer.

"Jacob, may I speak to you? Privately," he said firmly. Bella glared at him, as if warning the both of them to get along, or else. Both men smiled softly at her as they left the room, standing on the front porch of the house.

"How the fuck did she get pregnant? You're a vampire," Jacob said heatedly.

"Thank you for clarifying that Jacob. I was always a tad unsure on whether I was one or not," he rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly. "To answer your first question…I really don't know. Whatever it is…it's sucking the life out of her. And she refuses to abort it," he said, crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

Jacob threw his hands up in the air. "She's such a martyr sometimes. This is just like her…Getting all maternal and crap when she's only eighteen…"

Edward nodded absently, partially in agreement, partially because he wasn't exactly paying attention.

"That's where I need you to come in…see, she's taken quite a liking to the idea of being a mother. She doesn't understand that if she gives birth to this creature, she will most likely die…and therefore, never be able to be a mother. So…my plan would require participation on your part…"

Jacob waited as Edward paused.

"Spit it out then."

"I was wondering if… maybe she would abort the child if she was able to get pregnant again…with you."

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are loved and greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob wrinkled his eyebrows in thought.

"Did…did I hear that right?"

Edward, already impatient, growled and ran a hand through his copper head of hair, trying to calm himself down so he wouldn't do anything brash.

"I would do anything for her. Including this. I make no jokes when it concerns Bella's life. I assumed that you wouldn't either," he accused, taking a low jab.

Jacob felt almost disgusted at his suggestion. It was too obvious that the man would do anything, even if it meant allowing his _wife _to have a baby with another man. Or more specifically, a dog. He shook his head sharply, as if he were trying to get something out of his ears.

"That's sick. You want her to abort the baby. Fine, I get that. I want her to get rid of the thing too. But letting her get pregnant again…with me? _I _can even admit that that's going way too far. How desperate are you?"

Edward took a menacing step towards Jacob, his hand outstretched as if ready to grab the boy's neck and snap it in half.

"She is _dying. _I really don't _care _if she slept with half the town, as long as it would save her life. Besides, haven't you heard of artificial insemination? Or have you always lived in a cave?"

Jacob eyed Edward's offensive stance and was ready to defend himself if needed. Although the idea was crazy, Jacob had to admit that it might be the only thing that could save Bella's life. And to see her stomach swelled with _his _child…healthy and glowing, like an expecting mother should be…it was an admittedly enticing prospect. Seeing Jacob's hesitancy, Edward pounced in once again.

"If you want, you can have involvement in the child's life. Perhaps as an uncle or some sort…"

At this, Jacob bristled, his thoughtful demeanor turned cold.

"An uncle? It would be my kid, wouldn't it? How about _you _be the damn uncle?" He shouted, his voice full of acid.

Edward spoke calmly, as if speaking to a child. Nevertheless, in his eyes, Jacob _was _a child.

"You don't know the first thing about being a father. I've lived much longer than you have. And think of how confused the child would be growing up; knowing that you were their father, but I hung around more than you did. This way would be easier."

Jacob hated feeling degraded by this masochistic idiot, but he had to admit that the blood sucker was right. _"After all, isn't he like, a thousand years old? I don't know the first thing about raising a child…And Bella looks like she'll drop dead any day now if we don't get that thing out of her,"_ he mused. Jacob stared at his shoe, as if the harder he stared at it, it might reveal the right decision to him.

"Okay…so say, hypothetically, I agreed to this stupid plan of yours. How are you going to get her to agree to this? It's her decision, after all. It's her body."

Edward's face was positively beaming, his radiant face full of hope. Hook, line, and sinker. Jacob was nearly in on the plan already.

"Don't worry about that. If we're both in on this plan…she'll give in eventually. I know she will," he said confidently before pausing. "What is your answer, Jacob? Because I need to know if I'm wasting my time here. If you decide against this, and it turns out that you've practically sentenced her to death, I rather spend my time with her than out here with you." The words sounded cold, but Edward had carefully chosen them, making sure to make this boy, who was desperately in love with Bella, feel guilty.

And it worked.

Jacob cringed at the words. He had come over here, intending on killing all of them. But when he saw Bella, still warm and human, he was once again obligated to save her life. He had promised her that he would be there until her heart stopped beating. And dammit, he would uphold that promise. He looked the vampire in the eye, and nodded firmly.

"I'll do it."

Bella was curious of course as to what Edward and Jacob could possibly be talking about outside. In fact, she had attempted numerous times to get up and waddle to the door to listen, but those attempts were ridiculously futile. Instead, she lay on the couch, her hands gripping at her stomach. She breathed in short little puffs; if she inhaled or exhaled too strongly, it would hurt her.

She opened one eye as the door finally opened, both of her boys walking inside. Instantly, she knew…something was up. Edward looked too suave, and Jacob refused to make eye contact with her.

"What now?" she asked. Edward's face remained smooth, but Jacob looked up as if he were just caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"What d'ya mean?" he stammered, trying all too hard to look nonchalant. Edward silenced him with a look and sat down in front of Bella, taking a hold of her hand.

"Honey…Jacob and I have come up with a solution for you to have a baby…while staying healthy at the same time," he said softly, stroking her skin. When she didn't say anything, he continued. "This baby…it's not healthy for you. I'd like you to allow Carlisle to abort him. Ah, ah, before you protest. If you want…you can get pregnant again. Jacob here has volunteered to donate his sperm. It's a simple procedure really. Carlisle will do it for you…" he trailed off as the look on Bella's face was transformed into a mixture of horror and scandal.

"Do you realize what you're asking me to do?" Bella asked, looking between both of the men she loved so much. "You're asking me to have his baby—and I'm not married to him. I'm married to _you." _She shook her head, almost violently, in protest. "No, no. I won't ever do it." Edward remained quiet, but Jacob could not. He walked forward and shoved Edward aside, knowing that with Bella there, he was safe from the temperamental vampire.

"Bella, you're such a freakin idiot sometimes. Last year, you nearly impaled yourself on a rock for no reason. And now you're going to keep this baby, and it's _killing _you. Are you blind?" Bella opened her mouth angrily, ready to jump in, but Jacob cut across her. "For once in your life Bella, _shut up. _Just shut up. Let us take care of you. How the hell are you going to get mad at me and your husband here when we're only trying to save your life? I'm not asking you to have sex with me. Shit, I'm not even asking you to have this kid with me. All I want is for you to abort that thing. Save us from your martyrdom."

Bella and Edward were both speechless, looking up at the giant boy, who seemed to be quivering of anger. He clenched his fists and growled in frustration, turning around so that he wouldn't be able to look at either of them.

"I needa get out of here... call me when you make a decision. That is, if you even ever make one."

With that, he strode out of the house, slamming the door on the only girl he had ever loved.

A/N: Reviews, reviews! They make the world go round!


End file.
